Blonde Ambition
by RocketFAN
Summary: TV or Movie Verse. During a long overdue visit to Tracy Island, John and Lady Penelope get rather cozy during the night. Rated M for naughty matter. Thank you for the review wheelchair princess! I am eternally grateful and will write a sequel just for you


**Blonde Ambition**

**By RocketFAN**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of "Thunderbirds". And this story is rather explicit and is rated "M". Thar be warned**

**A/N: This story has no relation to any of my other stories, just a OneShot I wrote after watching "Legally Blonde". And it didn't help that I was in a rather randy mood… Well, enjoy!**

"It _has_ been a while since I visited the island," Penelope told Jeff as they closed in on Tracy Island. She was in the passenger seat of his jet as he took the controls. He had been on a business trip to London and thought it would be nice to have her on the island for a few days for a long past-due visit.

She was greeted warmly by Scott, Gordon, and Virgil, who gave her loving, yet innocent hugs. But someone was missing; she had not seen John yet.

"Hi, Penny!" His shy voice rang from behind her. Her eyes lit up when she saw the handsome, blonde "forgotten" Tracy.

"John! How are you, darling? I haven't seen you in months," she gushed while throwing her arms around him. Penelope had long harbored a huge crush on John Tracy, and was not going to miss her rare opportunity to let him in on it.

"It's been a while, Penny," John said with a shy smile. He was the only Tracy besides Jeff that ever called her by her pet name. And it made Jeff a little jealous.

"Well, why don't you get settled, Penny. Kyrano will take your bags to the guest room and you can relax," Jeff said to purposely interrupt their "moment".

"Thank you, Jeff," Penelope said while releasing John. She cleared her throat in embarrassment as she realized that she may have shown too much of her feelings for John in front of everyone.

John was lying in bed reading a book when Penelope knocked on his door. It was almost midnight and he was surprised to find her up so late.

"Uh… come in," he said softly while sitting up and putting his book down on his nightstand. Penelope walked in quickly and shut the door behind her. "Hi, Penny. Everything all right?" John said with a look of confusion on his face. He wasn't expecting a late night visit from his father's main squeeze.

"Everything's lovely, John," she said while sitting down on his bed next to him. "I just wanted to tell you how happy I am to see you," she said while starting to blush, which confused John even further.

"It… It's nice to see you too, Penny. Is there something on your mind?" John asked while giving her a quizzical look. Penelope looked at him nervously, which was odd. She was usually in complete control of her emotions as far as John knew.

"John… I know you don't get the most attention in this family," Penelope said while taking his hand tenderly. "But I've always found you to be very… appealing," Penelope admitted, not seeming entirely sure about that last word.

"Really?" John said while starting to realize her intentions.

"I've never had a chance to tell you that," Penelope said while scooting closer to him. John's heart started beating double time when her face became inches from his, and then centimeters, until their lips met in a gentle kiss that soon turned more passionate.

"Wait, Penny…," John interrupted abruptly. His deep blue eyes met her softer blue ones.

"What's wrong?" Penelope asked him softly while stroking the side of his face with her hand.

"I… I'm not sure. Something's not right," John said while looking around the room. He walked over to the door and locked it. "There, that's better," he said while walking back over to his bed. "Now… where were we?" He asked her with a small chuckle as he took her face in his hands and re-ignited their passionate kiss. Penelope's hands were now in his hair, her perfectly painted fingernails tangling themselves in his blonde waves.

"John…," Penelope's soft, accented voice was full of passion and caused his heart to race again. She took control of the situation by gently forcing him back against his pillows and lying on top of him.

"This is so surreal… am I dreaming?" John thought to himself. Penelope's hands moved down his neck and abdomen were she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and unfastened them delicately. She could feel his heart pounding as she tenderly kissed his chest and shoulders.

"I love you, John," Penelope whispered in his ear as she slipped her thumbs into the waistband of his pajama bottoms and slowly slid them down.

"Penny… I… I love you…too," John stuttered nervously. He couldn't remember the last time someone told him that they loved him, especially a women. He took advantage of the situation and gave into her completely, allowing her full control. A shuddering moan escaped him as Penelope's lips found his. She seemed to enjoy the control she had over him and intrigued her to see how far she could take him. Every slight movement of her tongue inside his mouth made his heart beat faster and faster. She could feel his state of arousal getting more intense and straddled him a little more roughly, allowing him to enter her.

"Oh, God!" Penelope drew in a sharp breath as John slid inside her. His talented and precise movements nearly causing her to lose all control.

"Penny…," John moaned as her delicate hands caressed all the right places. Her lips kissed the sensitive skin of his neck, making him moan and whimper under her command. Penelope's breath on his skin sent shivers down his spine and he could feel the sweat building on his brow from the heat being radiated from the two bodies. He felt her lips on his own and slid his hand up her back till he found her damp platinum locks and tangled them around his fingers. His resolve was starting to weaken as he neared climax.

"Oh, John!" Penelope cried as she reached her culmination. She struggled to catch her breath as she came back to reality. John sighed heavily as he quickly followed Penelope's climax with his own.

"I love you, Penny," John whispered in her ear as he withdrew from her. She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Wow…," Penelope said breathlessly. John smiled at Penelope's weakened state. He had not experienced the pleasure of sex since college and almost forgot how skilled he was. "I should have never underestimated a Tracy," Penelope said with a small smile as she looked over at John and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Well, I would agree with you on that," John replied with a small chuckle as he tenderly stroked her face.

"Hmm… Well I better back to my room before anyone wakes up and gets… suspicious," Penelope said while sitting up and reaching for her clothes that were hanging off the edge of John's bed. She dressed quickly and began to leave the room when she turned back to blow John a kiss. John relied to her kiss with a wink and watched as she left the room and closed the door behind her. John sat on the edge of his bed and buttoned his shirt back up. He chuckled to himself as he realized what he had just done. He had just had sex with Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward. And damn did he enjoy it!

"I guess blondes really _do_ have more fun…" John thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

**THE END**


End file.
